


Secrets are like Torn Envelopes (Sometimes the Contents won't Matter)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Victorian setting, even tho it's not really obvious, i'm too lazy to tag, the thing is set in Victorian England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: He wakes up from his nightmare with a scream.The past finally caught up.





	Secrets are like Torn Envelopes (Sometimes the Contents won't Matter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lulu! Here's a birthday fic for a long discussed AU that I totally didn't rush, haha. It's the 6th here already, rip me.

 

_There's blood around him. So much blood. Blood and corpses._

_It's only the fact that he recognises the dead, one by one, that makes him realise this is, in fact, a nightmare._

_There's a gun in his hands this time. But as all the times before that he found himself armed, he didn't shoot. He couldn't._

_"The old you would shoot without a second thought" the faceless enemies (what are they, really?) mock him._

_So instead, he screams at them, if anything, to be left alone to mourn._

 

Seta wakes up that precise moment, and is greeted by a very concerned Nanako, who stares at him, wide eyed and afraid, not for herself, but him, and his wellbeing.

(She has her own fears, after all, and even if she might not know anything like his, she understands.)

"Are you okay, big brother?"

He ruffles her hair and smiles. He tells her he's fine (even though he's not sure about that) and when she asks to sleep with him for the rest of the night (he can't say no to her), he makes up his mind.

No matter what it takes, he won't hesitate next time. Not if it means to protect those important to him.

 

-//-

 

He gives a silent apology to his parents before shooting.

 

-//-

 

He doesn't expect anyone taking the news lightly. After all, being lied on never feels nice.

He feels a little voice in his head asking him who he is.

**_Are you Seta? Or are you Yu?_ **

(I'm both.)

He also doesn't expect Yukiko to be the first to react, and certainly not the way she does.

Because Yukiko, the perfect example of Japanese beauty to grace British soil, cries.

"You didn't have to tell us" she says in between tears. "I know. I know." and it's not a lie. Yukiko ran away from a future she didn't want, and she always felt that, at least that, was something they had in common. "Seta or Yu, it doesn't matter who you choose to be. You've been in our side all this time. You're a friend."

One by one, they all agree with Yukiko (Naoto is the most reluctant, she's a detective, after all, but Seta has been a true friend all this time).

 

_Mother, Father. I have found people to believe in me. Thank you for giving me a chance for this life._

_Rest in peace._


End file.
